


Of Drinking and family

by AzzerThePirate



Series: Papa!Blackwall (Or how the inquisition became a family and Blackwall has no idea how it happened) [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, I'm not even sure what's going on tbh, Inquisition as a family~~, Not to be taken seriously, Papa!Blackwall, Pre-Relationship, Relationships and stuff to be worked out later, SO, Started out as nothing turned into something, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzerThePirate/pseuds/AzzerThePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall is a sad drunk. Varric asks a question and hilarity ensues. ,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Drinking and family

The tavern was full, not that it bothered the Inner Circle who were gathered in the back. They had just got back from a long journey across the Hinterlands. All of them were tired and sought a proper bed but were unable to say no to Varric suggesting they all meet for a drink. It was this that led them to the tavern rather than their beds. 

The drink had been flowing for a while and all of them were in varying states of inebriation when Varric asked an innocent question but quickly derailed into something more;

“So, Inquisitor, tell us about your family. Noble born and now Herald of Andraste. I guess it’s not too much of a difference, right?” The Inquisitor snorted inelegantly and took a long pull of his ale. 

“That is where you are wrong Varric. I may be of Noble birth, but I was sent to the circle as a child and didn’t have much contact with my parents or brother after that. Not that I cared, I wasn’t too fond of the idea of giving my life to be a Templar.” He took another drink “So, yes, there is a bit of a difference between circle life and being the Inquisitor” There was a brief moment of silence before it was broken with a sob which was followed by some sniffing. Those in attendance looked around for the sound and noticed Blackwall hastily wiping at his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s just so sad!” He sniffed some more, tears running into his beard. He made no further attempt at wiping them away. “None of y-you,” he hiccuped “have had a decent home life. Sera, you were raised by someone who lied to you, and and Bull!” He wailed “You’re a Qunari! You never knew your birth parents!” He hung his head and his shoulders started shaking. Those at the table looked at each other then back at Blackwall. He lifted his head again and wiped at his nose with the back of his hand, Dorian, seemingly being the only one not at the state of total drunk, wrinkled his nose at the gross display. 

“And Cole!” He continued “Cole doesn’t even have a family!” He threw an arm around the spirit and pulled him into a one armed hug “It’s okay, lad. I’ll be your family. I’ll be your papa” He looked at everyone in attendance “I’ll be all your papa’s. You just call me Papa Blackwall. None of you will ever be alone” He declared. He downed the rest of his ale and placed his head on the table still mumbling about being a papa before snores could be heard coming from him.

The Inner Circle looked at one another again unsure what to do or say, before Sera broke the silence by snorting, followed by a chuckle from Varric which seemed to be a cue for everyone to burst into laughter. For several long moments, laughter seemed to be the only thing that anyone could do, anytime it started to slow down, someone would snort or make a sound that would have them start up again. 

After a while the laughter stopped, each of them looking to Blackwall. “So,” Bull enquired with a grin “Are we gonna let him forget this or?” Apollo shook his head 

“Not. A. Chance” 

\---------------------------------

The next morning Blackwall opened his eyes with a groan, feeling like he had just been ran over by a herd of Druffalo.

“Wakey wakey~” Blackwall groaned again and shut his eyes at the sound of Sera’s call. Turning over, he had every intention of ignoring her, praying that she would leave. “C’mon Papa Blackwall, time to get up” He sighed, and heaved himself up so he was sitting. He rubbed a hand over his face, grimacing at the feel of grit in his eyes and the heaviness of his limbs. Sera’s words echoed in his head. Papa Blackwall? What? He looked at her in confusion, watching as she bounced away. He called out to her; 

“Wait, what did you just call me?! Sera? Sera!”

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from conversations with friends about Blackwall being a sad drunk and deciding that everyones home life was horrid and he needed to adopt them all and have them all call him papa!Blackwall. 
> 
> There will be more to this series, I can't guarantee regular updates to it, but it has been all planned out. Not bad for my first fic written in 3 years.. 
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Think it's the best thing since sliced bread? Then leave a comment or a kudos!! All is much appreciated.


End file.
